Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Peter Pan
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Peter Pan is a Thomas/MLPFIM/Disney Crossover creating by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot As the narrator tells us, the action about to take place "has happened before, and will all happen again", only now it will happen in Edwardian London in the neighborhood of Bloomsbury, where George and Mary Darling's preparations to attend a party are disrupted by the antics of the boys John and Michael, acting out a story about Peter Pan and the pirates, told to them by their older sister Wendy. Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle Ash Pikachu Misty Brock Togepi Ronald Mcdonald And Friends King Gunga, Mike, Sulley, Chicken Little and his friends, Princess Natasha, the Lorax, Ted, Audrey, Benny the Cab, Freddie the frog, the VeggieTales gang, Mr. Scrooge, Earl and his Family, Roy (Earl's Friend), the Tiny Toons Gang, Blard Simpleton, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ttark, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Baloo, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Wishbone, Charlie Brown and his Friends, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, the Crimson Chin, Crash Nebula, Jorgen Von Strangle, Chip Skylark, Catman, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy-Doo, Jack Skellington, the Sesame Street gang, Arthur and his friends, D.W., Emily, the Tibble twins, Mr. Ratburn, Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Jet Jaguar, Moguera, Napoleon, Birdo, Dennis the Menace and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alpha-5, Zordon, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Princess Aroura, Prince Phillip, Samson (Prince Phillip's Horse), Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Clifford the big red dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Sharon Spitz and her friends, Super Why and his friends, the Word World gang, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Skunk, Fox, Rover Dangerfield and his friends, Balto and his friends, Frank Phil, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Wicket the Ewok, Princess Kneesa, Teebo, Latara, Princess Merida, Lloyd and his Friends (from Lloyd in Space), King Russle and his Friends (From King), Guile and the Street Fighters, Peter Rabbit, Norman (from Paranorman), Johnny Test, Dukey, Mary Test, Susan Test, Otto Rocket and his Friends (from Rocket Power), Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, Captain N and His Friends (from Captain N the Game Master), Reese Ambler, Rydell, Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari, Tiny the puppy,Mordecai, Rigby And The Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, the penguins of Madagascar, the DragonTales gang, , Osmosis Jones, Drix, Godzilla and his friends, Clifford and his friends, Skunk, Fox, the Magic School Bus gang, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, the SchoolHouse Rock gang, Daniel's Pooh's Adventures Team, Barney and the backyard gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Yogi Bear and his friends, Speed, Puffin, Jean-Bob, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Baloo, IG-88, IG-86, IG-80, Steve and Joe (from Blue's Clues), Sprinkles, Roar E. Saurus (aka Roary), Boogie-Woogie, Polka Dots, Doodle Board, Dress Up Chest, Frederica (aka Fred) and Silly Seat (from Blue's Room), Bob and his friends (from Reboot), Little Lulu, Arthur (from Arthur Christmas), Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Kitaro, Medama Oyaji, Neko Musume, Nezumi Otoko, Ariel and her family (including Princess Melody and King Triton), Ace Bunny and his friends (from Loonatics Unleashed), Zadavia, Optimatus, The Royal Tweetums, the Teletubbies, Noo-Noo, Batman, Robin, the Rugrats (including Spike the dog, Baby Dil, Susie and Kimi), Sonic, Tails, the Bubble Guppies, Earthworm Jim, Peter Pupppy, Banana Bat, Lady and the Tramp, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Danielle, Collette, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Dave Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, Ben, Gwen and Kevin (from Ben 10) (as teenagers), Grandpa Max, Ogden O. Ostrich, Sheldon S. Cargo, Holey Moley, Freakazoid, Cosgrove, Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, Fu-Fu, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Mr. DNA, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Booster, XR, the mutant toys, the Histeria gang, the Littlest Pet Shop gang, the Xiaolin Showdown gang, the Road Rovers, Yogi Bear and his friends, Tom and Jerry, the Pajanimals, the Incredibles, Frozone, Gamera, Henry the lizard (from Amazing Animals), Flik and his friends (from A Bug's Life), Zoboo (from Zoboomafoo), Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Stay Puft, Slimer, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Larry David, Jock the hero dog and his friends, Chanticleer and his friends, Krypto the superdog and his friends, 2 stupid dogs, Hong Kong Phooey, Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor, Penelope Pitstop, The Ant Hill Mob, the Snorks, the Swat Kats, Space Ghost and Dino Boy, Captain Caveman and their friends arrived at their home and they joined the children to their game. The father angrily declares that Wendy has gotten too old to continue staying in the nursery with them, and it's time for her to grow up. That night they are visited in the nursery by Peter Pan himself, who teaches them to fly with the help of his pixie friend, Tinker Bell, and takes them with him to the island of Never Land. A ship of pirates is anchored off Never Land, commanded by Captain Hook with his sidekick Mr. Smee. Along With The Masters of Evil Lord Garmadon, Dr. Claw and Mad Cat, Serpentera, the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, the Star Wolf team, Scratch, Grounder, Nostalgia Critic, the TGWTG Squad, the Angry Video Game Nerd, the Super Evil Squad, the Crime Empire, Jafar, Nasria, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula the Sea Witch, Hades, Dr Facilier, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Scar, Cruella DeVil, Kaput, Zosky, Oogie Boogie, the Grand Duke of Owls, BrerFox, BrerBear, Father, the Delightful Children, Tyrannor, the Predator, Shere Khan, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Gigan, Megalon, Bagan, Destroyah, Gyaos, Jack Spicer (from Xiaolin Showdown), Syndrome, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Mimet, Western and Dr Raygar, Deputy Einstein, Professor Poopsie P. Pottypants, the Nightbrother Alliance, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Hunch, Morgana, Cloak, Dagger, Undertow, NOS-4-A2, the Earthworm Jim villains, Randoll Boggs, Hopper and his minions (from A Bug's Life), Dark Laser, Vicky the Babysitter, Mr. Crocker, Dr. Bender and Wendell, Remy Buxaplenty, Juandissimo Magnifico, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Pixies, inc., Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Nega Chin, Bronze Kneecap, Titanium Toenail, Brass Knuckles, Iron Lung, Pumpkinator, Sphyer, Massive, Mallory Mastermind, Weather Vane, Dr. Dare, Black Velvet, Ringmaster and Otto the Odd, Ophiuchus Sam, Queen Grannicus, Sylth Vester, Sagittarius Stomper, Electro J. Fudd, Melvin the Martian, Sergeant Sirius, Pinkster Pig, Stoney and Bugsy, Highbreed, DNAliens, the Teen Ninjas (including Cree and Chad), Messina, El Surpremo, the Hooded Claw The Wicked Witch )Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), And Giovanni Hook boldly plots to take revenge upon Peter Pan for cutting off his hand, but he trembles when the crocodile that ate it arrives; it now stalks him hoping to taste more. The crew's restlessness is interrupted by the arrival of Peter and the Darlings and Thomas, Twilight and the others. The children and the others easily evade them, and despite a trick by jealous Tinker Bell to have Wendy killed, they meet up with the Lost Boys, six lads in animal-costume pajamas who look to Peter as their leader. Thomas, his friends, John and Michael set off with the Lost Boys to find the island's Indians, who instead capture them (except for Thomas and friends), believing them responsible for taking the chief's daughter Tiger Lily. Meanwhile, Peter takes Wendy, Twilight and their friends to see the mermaids, where they see that Hook and Smee have captured Tiger Lily, to coerce her into revealing Peter's hideout. Thomas and his friends arrived to the Lagoon to tell them that boys were kidnapped by the Indians and they go with Peter, Wendy, Twilight and the others to free her, and Peter is honored by the tribe. Hook then plots to take advantage of Tinker Bell's jealousy of Wendy, tricking her into revealing the location of Peter's lair. Wendy, her brothers, and Thomas, Twilight and the others eventually grow homesick and plan to return home. They invite Peter and the Lost Boys to return to London and be adopted by the Darling parents. The Lost Boys agree, but Peter is so set against growing up that he refuses, presumptuously assuming that all of them will return shortly. The pirates lie in wait and capture the Lost Boys, the Darlings, Thomas, Twilight and the others as they exit, leaving behind a time bomb to kill Peter. Tinker Bell learns of the plot just in time to snatch the bomb from Peter as it explodes. Peter rescues Tinker Bell from the rubble and together they confront the pirates, releasing the children and our heroes before they can be forced to walk the plank. Peter engages Hook in single combat as the children, Thomas, Twilight and the others fight off the crew, and finally succeeds in humiliating the captain. Hook and his crew flee, with the crocodile in hot pursuit. Peter gallantly commandeers the deserted ship, and with the aid of Tinker Bell's pixie dust, flies it to London with the children and Thomas, Twilight and the others aboard. However, the Lost Boys decide to return to never Land rather than be adopted in London. Mr. and Mrs. Darling return home from the party to find Wendy not in her bed, but sleeping at the open window; John and Michael are asleep in their beds. The parents have no idea that the children and the others have even been anywhere. Wendy wakes and excitedly tells about their adventures. The parents look out the window and see what appears to be a pirate ship in the clouds. Mr. Darling, who has softened his position about Wendy staying in the nursery, recognizes it from his own childhood, as it breaks up into clouds itself. Trivia *Ash Pikachu Misty Brock Togepi Ronald Mcdonald And Friends King Gunga, Mike, Sulley, Chicken Little and his friends, Princess Natasha, the Lorax, Ted, Audrey, Benny the Cab, Freddie the frog, the VeggieTales gang, Mr. Scrooge, Earl and his Family, Roy (Earl's Friend), the Tiny Toons Gang, Blard Simpleton, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ttark, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Baloo, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Wishbone, Charlie Brown and his Friends, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, the Crimson Chin, Crash Nebula, Jorgen Von Strangle, Chip Skylark, Catman, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy-Doo, Jack Skellington, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, the Sesame Street gang, Arthur and his friends, D.W., Emily, the Tibble twins, Mr. Ratburn, Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Jet Jaguar, Moguera, Napoleon, Birdo, Dennis the Menace and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alpha-5, Zordon, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Princess Aroura, Prince Phillip, Samson (Prince Phillip's Horse), Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Clifford the big red dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Sharon Spitz and her friends, Super Why and his friends, the Word World gang, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Skunk, Fox, Rover Dangerfield and his friends, Balto and his friends, Frank Phil, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Wicket the Ewok, Princess Kneesa, Teebo, Latara, Princess Merida, Lloyd and his Friends (from Lloyd in Space), King Russle and his Friends (From King), Guile and the Street Fighters, Peter Rabbit, Norman (from Paranorman), Johnny Test, Dukey, Mary Test, Susan Test, Otto Rocket and his Friends (from Rocket Power), Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, Captain N and His Friends (from Captain N the Game Master), Reese Ambler, Rydell, Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari, Tiny the puppy,Mordecai, Rigby And The Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, the penguins of Madagascar, the DragonTales gang, , Osmosis Jones, Drix, Godzilla and his friends, Clifford and his friends, Skunk, Fox, the Magic School Bus gang, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, the SchoolHouse Rock gang, Daniel's Pooh's Adventures Team, Barney and the backyard gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Yogi Bear and his friends, Speed, Puffin, Jean-Bob, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Baloo, IG-88, IG-86, IG-80, Steve and Joe (from Blue's Clues), Sprinkles, Roar E. Saurus (aka Roary), Boogie-Woogie, Polka Dots, Doodle Board, Dress Up Chest, Frederica (aka Fred) and Silly Seat (from Blue's Room), Bob and his friends (from Reboot), Little Lulu, Arthur (from Arthur Christmas), Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Kitaro, Medama Oyaji, Neko Musume, Nezumi Otoko, Ariel and her family (including Princess Melody and King Triton), Ace Bunny and his friends (from Loonatics Unleashed), Zadavia, Optimatus, The Royal Tweetums, the Teletubbies, Noo-Noo, Batman, Robin, the Rugrats (including Spike the dog, Baby Dil, Susie and Kimi), Sonic, Tails, the Bubble Guppies, Earthworm Jim, Peter Pupppy, Banana Bat, Lady and the Tramp, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Danielle, Collette, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Dave Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, Ben, Gwen and Kevin (from Ben 10) (as teenagers), Grandpa Max, Ogden O. Ostrich, Sheldon S. Cargo, Holey Moley, Freakazoid, Cosgrove, Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, Fu-Fu, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Mr. DNA, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Booster, XR, the mutant toys, the Histeria gang, the Littlest Pet Shop gang, the Xiaolin Showdown gang, the Road Rovers, Yogi Bear and his friends, Tom and Jerry, the Pajanimals, the Incredibles, Frozone, Gamera, Henry the lizard (from Amazing Animals), Flik and his friends (from A Bug's Life), Zoboo (from Zoboomafoo), Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Stay Puft, Slimer, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Larry David, Jock the hero dog and his friends, Chanticleer and his friends, Krypto the superdog and his friends, 2 stupid dogs, Hong Kong Phooey, Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor, Penelope Pitstop, The Ant Hill Mob, the Snorks, the Swat Kats, Space Ghost and Dino Boy, Captain Caveman The Masters of Evil Lord Garmadon, Dr. Claw and Mad Cat, Serpentera, the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, the Star Wolf team, Scratch, Grounder, Nostalgia Critic, the TGWTG Squad, the Angry Video Game Nerd, the Super Evil Squad, the Crime Empire, Jafar, Nasria, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula the Sea Witch, Hades, Dr Facilier, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Scar, Cruella DeVil, Kaput, Zosky, Oogie Boogie, the Grand Duke of Owls, BrerFox, BrerBear, Father, the Delightful Children, Tyrannor, the Predator, Shere Khan, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Gigan, Megalon, Bagan, Destroyah, Gyaos, Jack Spicer (from Xiaolin Showdown), Syndrome, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Mimet, Western and Dr Raygar, Deputy Einstein, Professor Poopsie P. Pottypants, the Nightbrother Alliance, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Hunch, Morgana, Cloak, Dagger, Undertow, NOS-4-A2, the Earthworm Jim villains, Randoll Boggs, Hopper and his minions (from A Bug's Life), Dark Laser, Vicky the Babysitter, Mr. Crocker, Dr. Bender and Wendell, Remy Buxaplenty, Juandissimo Magnifico, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Pixies, inc., Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Nega Chin, Bronze Kneecap, Titanium Toenail, Brass Knuckles, Iron Lung, Pumpkinator, Sphyer, Massive, Mallory Mastermind, Weather Vane, Dr. Dare, Black Velvet, Ringmaster and Otto the Odd, Ophiuchus Sam, Queen Grannicus, Sylth Vester, Sagittarius Stomper, Electro J. Fudd, Melvin the Martian, Sergeant Sirius, Pinkster Pig, Stoney and Bugsy, Highbreed, DNAliens, the Teen Ninjas (including Cree and Chad), Messina, El Surpremo, the Hooded Claw The Wicked Witch )Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), And Giovanni Guest Stars In This Film *This movie marks the first appearances of Gordon, Henry, Edward, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootalooand the newest member of the teams Heckle and Jeckle who will be joining Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends at the end of the film. *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee will be getting revenge on Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Category:Freddieholc Category:Spin-off films Category:FreddieholcSpin-off films